


A Boyfriend for Christmas

by FullMoonFlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Christmas, Clint is a dog, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMoonFlight/pseuds/FullMoonFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy had really been looking forward to her first Christmas with Clint, but the universe had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boyfriend for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Darcy Land Secret Santa exchange.

Darcy loved Christmas, ever since she was a little kid and it never really went away for her like she’d seen happen to her friends as they grew up. Every year, like clockwork, she’d get out her christmas decorations as soon as the Halloween decorations were down and go crazy. Lights, statues, tablecloths, musical figurines, you name it, she had it and proudly displayed it wherever she could. And this year was supposed to be even more special, it was her first Christmas in a serious relationship and she was dying to start new traditions with the man she was certain was the love of her life. They were going to spend the holidays, just the two of them, at her apartment. It had been mostly empty for the past few months as more often than not she chose to stay with Clint at the tower after work rather than catching the subway home, but it made the perfect little getaway where they could be left in peace but still remain close enough in case of superhero emergencies. It was going to be  _ awesome _ . She really should have known better.

It was just her luck, she would manage to fall in love with the only idiot in the world who managed to get himself  _ turned into a damn dog _ just a few days before Christmas. His fellow Avengers had been rather unhelpful, if they knew what had actually happened they weren’t telling her, all she’d managed to gather was that it had something to do with some sort of Asgardian magic. Which didn’t help at all because it was two days before Christmas and her boyfriend was a dog. A pretty cute dog, all golden retriever like with those stupidly adorable eyes and completely gorgeous, but she’d been really looking forward to snuggling with her  _ human _ boyfriend while watching her favourite holiday movies. She was going to kill him once he turned back. 

While Tony, Jane and Bruce were busy sciencing and trying to figure out how to reverse Clint’s transformation, Darcy had decided to take her dog of a boyfriend back to her apartment like they’d planned. She didn’t really feel like staying at the tower, where she’d undoubtedly have to put up with smirks and laughter because her boyfriend was a  _ dog _ and she just couldn’t deal with it. This was supposed to be the best Christmas ever and it’d been ruined because her boyfriend was a damn superhero who would always be getting into some sort of trouble and putting himself in harm's way for the sake of the greater good and it sucked. She wouldn’t change it or him for the world but she was starting to realise she hadn’t fully understood what she’d gotten herself into. Of course, he wouldn’t always be getting himself transformed into a dog, or so she hoped, but this may have been the first significant event in their relationship disturbed by his Avenging ways, but it certainly wouldn’t be the last. So she’d elected to stay at her apartment and mope rather than deal with social interaction this Christmas. And even as a dog, Clint was pretty damn nice to cuddle with so after a warning not to shed on her couch, she’d let him join her in front of the TV, absentmindedly scratching his head while watching cheesy Christmas movies.

She made sure to call Jane every day to see if they were getting any closer to figuring this out. She’d even allowed Bruce to come over to take hair and blood samples and whatever else he thought might help, but it was to no avail. By the time Christmas Eve rolled around she was seriously starting to worry that the change was permanent. She loved Clint and while she wasn’t afraid of commitment by any means, she wasn’t sure she was ready to take on the responsibility of taking care of her boyfriend turned dog for the rest of his life.

Curled up on the couch drinking hot cocoa from a Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer mug with Clint-dog’s head in her lap, she sighed as she looked over her apartment. She hadn’t felt like finishing the Christmas decorating after the incident so the place was a mess. There were lights strung up in the window that she’d put up at the start of December and the fake tree stood in the corner, but most of her decorations were still in the boxes she’d pulled out from storage a few weeks prior. The two of them were going to decorate together, so most of the boxes stood untouched, piled haphazardly in corner where they wouldn’t get in the way. She’d unpacked the tree on her own but it looked rather sad as the lights, baubles and tinsel were in an open box next to it. She’d had such high hopes for this year, but instead she couldn’t muster up the least bit of enthusiasm. As the credits of whatever hallmark movie had been playing on the TV rolled across the screen, Darcy sighed and pushed Clint away.

“I’m going to call it a night, you do whatever you want. What are the chances you’ll be back to normal when I wake up?” She looked over to Clint. While he’d seemed to enjoy himself for the first couple of days, taking advantage of his state to cause problem, jumping onto furniture, licking Darcy’s face and just generally enjoying the opportunity to be silly, he seemed to be getting more and more depressed as the days went by. It may be hard on Darcy but it must be torture for poor Clint and it was starting to show, he looked truly pathetic as he looked up at her from his place on the couch. “Come on then, we can cuddle until we’ll fall asleep. Because it’s Christmas, I’ll even let you use my boobs as pillows.” She couldn’t help but giggle at the tail wagging that ensued after her promise and walked towards her bedroom, dog-boyfriend in tow. They fell asleep wrapped around each other, Clint’s fur tickling her nose. She absentmindedly considered getting a dog if Clint ever returned to his proper form because she could get used to the warm fur during these winter nights, before falling asleep desperately hoping for her boyfriend for Christmas.

~*~*~*~*~

On Christmas morning, Darcy woke up to an empty bed, which in itself wasn’t that unusual. Clint didn’t sleep much and tended to be up and about long before her, even on the days she had to get up for work. On her days off, he’d come back to bed and join her after his morning work out and they’d spend hours together lazing about in bed before finally getting up to find something to eat. Since his incident, Clint still got up early and usually returned to bed after while but instead of mutual talking and laughing, he just looked at her with his adorable puppy eyes, looking sad and pathetic until she gave up and scratched his head and talked to him. Man, was she getting tired of hearing her own voice. She knew her parents would laugh their asses off if they heard her say so but god she’d give anything to hear Clint’s voice again.

Giving up on sleep, she decided to get up and see what Clint could be doing, she could hear him moving around outside her bedroom door and who knew what kind of trouble he could be getting into. He’d be getting more and more restless as the days past and she knew it was just a matter of time before he started climbing the walls.

She nearly screamed when she peeked out her bedroom door and saw a man standing in the kitchen with his back turned to her. She’d know those shoulders anywhere. She didn’t know how, but somehow her Christmas wish had been answered. Clint was back.

She couldn’t help herself, she ran, screeching with joy and jumped onto his back.

“You’re back! I can’t believe it, how are you back?” She asked in one breath, before peppering him with kisses.

“I have no idea, I just woke up, missing two legs and fur,” he laughed and turned around to kiss her deeply. “I missed you.”

They embraced for some time, taking turns to just stare at each other and showering each other with kisses wherever they could.

“I know we should probably let the others know, but what do you say we put that off for awhile? It’s Christmas Day and I believe you promised me the most epic Christmas ever.” Clint smiled, man Darcy loved that smile.

“YES! CHRISTMAS IS BACK ON!!” Darcy ran towards her boxes and boxes of decorations, throwing tinsel and whatever she could find at Clint. “Hurry up, first decorating, then yay-you’re-human-again-sex and then we can have presents.”

And with such an offer, how could Clint refuse? He followed his girlfriend happily and started putting up decorations at her demand. And as usual,  Darcy was right, it was the most epic Christmas ever and if they waited a couple of days before telling the rest of their friends, well that was their business. After all, they had a lot of time to make up for.


End file.
